My Everything
by Mukkura
Summary: OCs Has nothing to do with the anime or the manga. Mukkura is everything to him and he is everything to her, but she suffers emotional scars that leaves her feeling like she doesn't deserve love. What happens when she has an emotional meltdown?


I wrote this for a special someone, they know who they are. It's too late to give this to you for a one month...and it's much too early for a two month...so this is just a random gift from me to you. This is all OCs, so if you're looking for something of the anime, there is only one thing mentioned in it, and it's the fact that he is her Koma-onii/Demon. Yeah, I suck, haha. I wrote this based on a prompt at my workplace so hopefully it's not too bad. I may edit it again to make it perfect, but I don't know. Let's see how well people like it...please read, enjoy and review? :]

* * *

It was a full moon, the moonlight reflects from the lake which was lined with trees, the thick forest was a challenge to get through, but nothing stops him from getting to the lake where she was at. Before him was the goddess of the underworld, his master, best friend and the love of his life. Her medium pitch black hair was growing slightly faster than a human's, he knew that it meant she still wasn't ready to have long hair; For reasons unknown, she would always cut off her hair when she noticed that it was getting to long, almost as if she couldn't stand to see herself with long hair, almost as if she was afraid to see. According to her older owned demons, she loved long hair, but hated seeing herself in it. He was told that she wasn't always like this, but wouldn't tell him why that had changed; either way, he found her beautiful. "Mukkura…." The said girl flinches at the sound of his smooth voice, telling him that she heard him, but she doesn't turn around to look at him. Knowing that she knew of his presence, the wolf demon silently steps closer to her as she stood in the cold water, the water was unmoving around her knees.

He looks around, looking for the others that she owned, he was her newest Koma-onii/demon and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. He didn't care too much about the others, there was three others, but he didn't know for sure; the two males that she owned brings out the Alpha side in him, he was a wolf after all. He didn't want to cause her problems though so he tried his best to befriend them, only to befriend Arano and not quite getting along with Tsukishiro. They all loved their owner after all; just thinking about what could have happened between them irritates him, making him grit his teeth and the muscles in his body to tense up.

He slowly loosens up his body, breathing out slowly before speaking to the dark haired raven, "Mukkura…you are going to get sick…"

He finally gets a reply from her, "You should know that we don't get sick…." Though this was mostly true, she knew he was simply trying to be nice, caring. She sighs, upset with herself at how she was treating her beloved wolf, "I'm sorry Shizu….I want to stay here a little longer…." The thin pale girl doesn't turn around to see the blood haired wolfed that she knew was behind her. The tall male with honey colored skin often made her realize how pale she was, how ghost like her skin was. His muscles made her realize how thin she was, how bony she was and how weak she must have looked to him. As self conscious that he made her feel, she couldn't say that she didn't like looking at his strong muscles, she enjoyed the feel of them on her fingers.

The red haired male nods, "I understand, would you like me to keep you company?" He wonders what was going on in the raven haired female's head, but he decides to hold his tongue. _She will open up to me when she is ready_.

"….."Mukkura opens her mouth to speak, but closes it as she thinks carefully about her choice of words. She smiles slightly, "I am not alone…." She moves slightly, allowing the blood haired male to see the sword in her pale left hand, her right arm hidden from view; he could also see the forced smile on her thin face, "My twin's soul is with me…this is the very sword that she killed herself with….she killed herself right here, in this lake…I come here every year on the date of her death…and every time…."Her words pained him almost as much as it pained her to say them, he never thought he would ever see his master so….weak…he never noticed how small she was, "Every time….every time….I wish that I could have saved her…or at least traded my life for hers…there is not a day that passes that I do not think of her…." Her beautiful face that often didn't show any emotion aside from anger and emptiness was suddenly distorted in pain as she becomes unable to hide her true emotions, "At least…that's how it used to be….that's how it was before you came into my life….ever since you came into my life, I haven't been thinking of her…I have been…happy…" She lifts her left hand to her eye as tears fall from them, something she pride herself not to do; she switched the sword to her right hand, which revealed a long self inflicted wound along her thin arm, warm blood dripping into the lake below her as the smell of her dark blood invaded his sensitive nose, "I don't deserve to be happy…I am not allowed to be happy…" Blood starts to stream from her left eye as her hand tightens around it, threatening to take out the beautiful crimson eyes that he loved. She turns away from the shocked male, not wanting him to see her like this, "I don't deserve to be happy or to be in love…." Her words were barely a whisper; the life in her seemed to threaten to fly away at any given second, never in her life had she ever open up to someone, he knew this.

Shizu's sensitive ears catch every single one of her words and he felt every emotion coursing through her, with his wolf-like speed, he was behind her in a matter of seconds, holding her tightly from behind, her words were like knives to his heart, "Stop it…stop it…" His heart was pounding hard, he was sure she felt it as much as he felt her own heartbeat against his hand, "She wouldn't want you to be like this.….she would want you to be happy…" He was jealous of her twin, she loved her so much and he felt like there was no way he could compete with that, to be above that. He felt bad for wanting to be above his master's dead twin at a time like this, right now, all that mattered was getting his master to stop hurting herself and to be happy; He was her lover after all, at least that is what they had told the people they had worked with at the modeling agency, he wasn't sure if she felt that way towards him or if it was simply a way to get the guys that wanted to date her off her back. She could have chosen someone else though…her older demons…He mentally shakes the thoughts away as he gives her his full attention again, "I don't know what you have been through…I have only known you for half a year…which is nothing for us demons….but I am sorry that I didn't meet you sooner….to protect you." He holds her more tightly, "But please….do not cry, it breaks my heart to hear you talk like that….to hear you cry…"

Mukkura turns to face him, dropping the steel sword and wrapping her arms tightly around him as she buries her face against his chest, "Is…is it okay? Is it okay to be in love? To be in love with you?" Her words were barely audible. He had never seen her like this before, then again, no one has. She could hardly believe how she was acting herself. Her chest was tight and it felt like someone had wrapped their hands around her heart and was slowly crushing it.

Shizu gently rubs her back and whispers softly against her soft pitch black hair, "Of course it is…..It's okay to be in love with whoever you want." He gently pets her head, "Why wouldn't it be okay for you to love me? I mean, look at me, I'm handsome, strong and sexy." He glares playfully at her, "I'm the best thing out there, and all the girls love me."

Mukkura couldn't help but laugh at her silly demon as she lightly hits him, "You know what I mean…" She smiles slightly, even as the tears continued to slowly fall from her eyes. His words, maybe even his presence, had eased the pain on her chest.

"I'm glad you're smiling again….please do not cry though….I don't want to see tears in those beautiful eyes of yours," He gently wipes the tears from her face.

Mukkura pouts slightly, "You trying to sweet talk me?" Though she glares slightly at him, she couldn't hide the smile in her crimson eyes.

"I am speaking but the truth my love."

"Huh?" She was caught off guard, she felt her heart flutter and her breath was taken away for a few seconds, "W….what?"

"What? Now I can't love you?" Shizu smiles at the younger girl.

"I….but…we…" She couldn't seem to talk straight, her crimson eyes were wide as she stares at her tall, well built lover. She trips over her words and a full sentence wouldn't form in her head. She could only stare widen eyed at the blood haired crimson eyed wolf demon.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life….I have seen all sides of you, sides the others have not seen and I love everything about you. I love you with all of my being, even if you didn't." He smiles fondly and lovingly at her, "You are my everything, I don't know how I managed to live without you," She could see the truth in his words as well as the honesty in his crimson eyes.

She slumps slightly, as if suddenly out of strength, but he keeps her up. She clung onto his arms slightly and whimpers softly, "Thank goodness…" Mukkura suddenly realizes that she had gotten Shizu wet from her tears as well as from the lake water, half of his pants were soaked, under water, "We should get out of the water!" She suddenly cries out, moving to move out of the lake but causing the two to fall over into the lake instead, "Ah! Shizu! I'm so sorry!" She blushes at her mistake. Shizu couldn't help but laugh at her, "W…what?" She demands.

"So my master can be rather clumsy eh?"

"S-shut up!" A pretty blush taking over her face as she shoves against him.

He laughs softly and pulls her into his arms, his arm around her thin waist, "I love you my beautiful master." He smiles lovingly at her, making her blush darken.

"I…..I love you too my big bad wolf," She replies shyly, slowly wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"You are too cute my love~"

"Sh….Shut up!" Mukkura turns red as she starts to yell at him, "You little-" He silences her with a deep kiss, making her already red face blush more. When he pulls away, she pouts as she looks away from him, her face still red, "Jerk…"

"I love you too babe." He smiles at her, his crimson eyes shinning with love and happiness. She loved those eyes so much.

She buries her face in his chest at his words, unable to reply for a while, "…I love you….more than words could ever explain…." She couldn't explain the happiness that she felt, all of her years of living suddenly became worth it. If she was dreaming, she didn't want to wake up. She wished to stay forever in this moment, alone with the love of her life under a full moon. Life was finally looking up for her; she knew that as long as he was by her side, she would be fine. As long as he was by her side, as long as he was with her. He was all that she needed, and she would do anything to keep him by her side.

* * *

Thanks for reading my silly short story. I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit. I enjoyed writing this and reading this at my workplace and I really hope some of you guys enjoyed it as well.


End file.
